keppeki_danshi_aoyamakunfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoyama-Kun
Aoyama (青山, Aoyama ) also known as Aoyama-kun (青山くん, Aoyama-kun) is the protagonist of the series Keppeki Danshi. Aoyama-Kun. Aoyama seems distant from all as a result of his germaphobia; avoid physical contact, usually at all costs. However, he has made exceptions to his rule and that in the last five minutes of a game, he is willing to get dirty as once, proclaim that he hates cheaters. However, due to his appearance, personality and physical prowess, he is extremely popular at his school, even having his own fan club. While Aoyama may seem cold, he possesses a good heart as he gave Kaoru Zaizen a thumbs up in their team's victory since Zaizen tried his best in it, he helped Jin Tsukamoto get over his fear of an old bully and proved the innocence of Shion Narita. Aoyama also had no problems in associating with Mio Odagiri, who he helped out. While he seemed like he didn't remember Moka Gotou from elementary school, he later reveals that he still recalled her name and her tendency to create stuffed cats. Trivia *Aoyama's first name has not been said. *The only person he allows to physically touch him is Mio Odagiri. **It's unknown, even to Aoyama, why Odagiri can touch him without him having drawbacks such as fainting. ***In the most recent Chapter 106-107 of the manga, it is revealed that Aoyama rejected Mio as he instead has devoted himself to Moka Gotou instead, despite his germaphobia being a strain on the relationship. It is shown in the last few panels that Aoyama can hold her hand for up to 12 seconds before feeling ill, though when she tries to hug him he faints. *While playing online games, Aoyama's characters are dirty which is in contrast to his neat-freak personality. **This likely hints that Aoyama really wants to be untethered by his cleanliness in reality, and that his germaphobia may be an unconscious bodily reaction. This could indicate an event that traumatized him at a young age, leading to his reflexes acting on their own. *Aoyama has never been seen smiling until the very end of Episode 12 to Zaizen. *The only person to beat Aoyama in soccer is Ibuki Seigo. *In Chapter 87, Gaku Ishikawa announced they are doing a festival. They have no clue to do, Hikaru Tada mentions Aoyama wore a Neko maid outfit. Kaoru Zaizen mentions a perfume of first initial name of Aoyama, but Aoyama showed up and holding samples of ' Takoyaki. ' When the festival going to start, Moka glances at Aoyama, in which he was having cold glance looking down, the festival starts. Meanwhile, they give food to customers, a mother-son got their Takoyaki (which Aoyama made) and there is a Flashback of Aoyama, young Aoyama smiles as she thought about. **In Chapter 89, there was flashback again. At the kitchen, kid Aoyama and his mother was busy with washing dishes and drying them. When his mother asked him, every year of her birthday. He can make Takoyaki for her present, Aoyama accepts. A Sad moment is that Aoyama ran fast as he could to the hospital. When he was in a patient room with her, she asked who is he. Aoyama showed a mini photo of him and his mom. Aoyama and Docter talking at his office, the doctor says that she lost her memory. Aoyama wasn't expecting that, showing on a tile. He is sitting on the bench, sad in pain not showing his face. A Few moments later, Aoyama noticed it was his mother's birthday. He give her present Takoyaki, he helps her to eat it. After that, making her surprise in tears. He was surprised, making his eyes wide. Category:CHARACTERS Category:Fujimi High Category:Male